


The Final "Match"

by Ecofinisher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Adrami, Alternate Universe, F/M, Russia, Soccer, The most characters are minor, World Cup, adrigami, adrimi, japan vs france
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecofinisher/pseuds/Ecofinisher
Summary: Kagami and Adrien traveled to Russia to see the final match between their home countries. Who will win? Will the two still be in good terms after it?





	The Final "Match"

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was France vs Croatia, but I had this idea before and I wanted to keep it this way, cause it was cute :3

 

It was 8 PM in the evening in the Russian capital Moscow and a big part of the city the roads were blocked due to many cars trying to get into the highway. Today people were not going on holidays, today was the last match of the world cup, the final match between France and Japan.

Of course, another part of the traffic was entering the car park from the stadium, where the match was going to take place. Outside of the stadium, a crowd of humans was entering the stadium all wearing fan clothing and other articles to show their teams support during the game. In the middle of the crowd walked a blonde, young man along with a blue-haired women hand in hand together into the arena both in different fan clothing.

“It’s great our parents allowed us to go together to see the match between France and Japan Kagami,” Said the blonde to the Japanese girl.  

“Uh hum” Agreed the girl rolling her eyes at the boy, which was dressed in the white jersey of his national team. Behind his jersey, he had in the middle the big number seven and over it was the name Adrien written on it. On both side of his cheeks he had the French flags drawn on it and over his head, he wore a trilby hat with the French national colors.

“It’s strange to see you in blue” Said Adrien looking at Kagami’s jersey of the Japanese national team. “Do you have your name on it too?” Asked Adrien looking at her back. “Why does it look like every soccer player is named after car brands?” Asked Adrien making the girl, which had also her face painted with small flags of Japan one on each cheek.

“The cars were named by people, therefore.”

“I know.”

“And there is like one with a car brand name and that’s his surname.”

“Sorry.” Apologized Adrien.

“No problem, Adrien Griezmann.” Said Kagami sticking her hand under her boyfriend’s hair to ruffle it.

“Wrong name” Adrien replied chuckling.

“I know” Admitted Kagami earning the blonde’s arm behind her back, afterward she grabbed his hand with both of hers, continuing the way into the building.

 

“ _Good evening everyone, here’s David Andersson speaking. Finally, the day is here, where the two finalists France and Japan will have to play against each other. The winner will, of course, take the golden world cup trophy home and the 38 million dollars prize money.” Said one commentator by voice speaker._

“ _Yes, David. Both teams have really been shown to have a great team spirit and will to win. Honestly, in my opinion, both deserve to be here, but only one of them can bring the price home and that we will find out the next 90 minutes”_

“ _Over 80’000 fans from near and far have gathered here together to see this match and trust me, this will be one of the greatest highlights of the soccer history.”_

“ _The biggest part of the fans seem to be supporting Japan if I’m correct.”_

“ _Well Sasha, Japan had won more supporters of fans from other countries during the way they climbed up the to the semifinals. They got some good players and are very cunning. Managed to escape the tie at the quarterfinals as the goalkeeper of their rival team had left the goal so help his team at the attack, but thanks to their two forward players, which had paid attention took that opportunity to score to avoid them to enter into the prolongation.”_

“ _I think this mistake will not happen with France.”_

“ _We’ll never know.”_

On the circle in the middle of the playfield there was a small stage, where two male singers were singing and behind them ten different women wearing sarafans dresses. During the act from the exit, where the wardrobes are run athletes into the stadium dancing to the music all behind each other spreading in two rows to the two sides of the circle and jumped around the stage, passing aside each other while dancing.

The audience at the stadium cheered all loudly at the artists, that were acting on the field around the stage. From the right corner on the top and the left corner on the bottom run another part of the staff of this ceremony carrying ultra large scarfs in the representative colors of the teams with the name of it.

The staff, that were dancing around the stage walked the way up to the exit, still working with the rhythm of the world cup song. From the entrance came the world cup’s mascot walking into the stadium waving at the audience on the rostrums. He stopped next to one of the staff taking out from his pants a smartphone, then took a picture with the staff member and moved a bit faster to the running workers, then the first ten workers held their arms up, making a tunnel for the wolf mascot to pass. Near the end, the last row the persons made a tunnel, but with their legs by standing upside down with their arms on the ground and their feet leaned on each other. The last two persons held their hands open for the mascot to get up on them, after that he got lifted up by the two persons the mascot did the victory pose, pointing up at the stage, where the dancers and singers left the stage while in the middle of the stage a balloon was being filled with air, until it became enormous to look like the world cup trophy in a greater format.

The mascot did a salto backward landing on his feet, then wide his arms, in the end, earning over thousand applause from the fans inside the stadium.

“ _Amazing performance,” Said the commentator of the game. “Definitely one of my favorites I could witness”_

 

 

During the play between the two countries, the fans chanted for their teams showing them support and knocking on the ground, making the place tumble.

“They’re all very loud Kagami!” Adrien said loud enough at his girlfriend to understand.

“Yeah!”

“Allez les bleus!” Sang the right side of the sector. “Allez les bleus” Sang the left side of the sector, where Adrien sat with Kagami.

“Allez les bleus” Sang the right part again.

“Allez les bleus” Sang the other side along with Adrien.

“The most Japanese fans are on the other side, I can barely see, what they’re doing” Mentioned Kagami and Adrien chanted again followed by clapping his hands.

“Allez les bleus” Chanted Adrien.

“Now you got the fever”

“Come on Kagami, you’re allowed to cheer for Japan”

“Go Honda!” Shouted a Japanese fan in the middle of the French claque, then the few Japan fans along with the other side of the stadium started to cheer and applaud. Kagami saw on the field the soccer player ran to the corner with the ball, followed by a blue dressed football player from the French federation.

“Honda!” Shouted from Kagami’s side the present Japan fans.

“He’s about to score,” Kagami said getting up from her seat, observing the player give a steep pass to the middle of the penalty area. “Go Honda!” Exclaimed Kagami along with the other Japan fans. Near the goal, two Japanese soccer players stood along with the goalkeeper and four of the French stood around the two from Japan, then jumped all in the air except the goalkeeper and bald head player kicked the ball out with his head away from the goal to the outside.

“That was close,” Said Kagami disappointed and Adrien relieved at the same time, then looked at each other surprised.

“Were you excited, that Japan didn’t score?” Asked Kagami the blonde.

“Kinda….” Replied Adrien a bit embarrassed. “Japan is playing good, who knows maybe they will win?”

“Maybe?” Asked Kagami raising her eyebrow.

“I don’t know. This world cup had so many surprises. The strongest countries like Germany and Brazil are out. Germany left at the group phase. The group phase! No one expected that”

“Sorry I didn’t mean to sound like I got insulted or something”

“And sorry I made it sound like a joke”

“Everything is okay”

“Great” Adrien said placing his arm behind Kagami’s back, after that she lied her head on the blonde’s shoulder.

“Honda!” Shouted a Japanese fan at the tribune of the French fans. Kagami leaned in front observing the player kick from the corner the ball, which was caught by the goalkeeper at the penalty area from the air, before another athlete of Japan could header the ball into the net.

“Oh,” Said Kagami sad followed by the Japanese applauding along with the French fans. She applauded along with Adrien at the players.

“There’s still 50 minutes to go. There will be more chances”

“I know,” Said Kagami leaning her head back on Adrien’s shoulder. “And if it’s a tie, there’s a prolongation and eventually penalties, if it stays the same”  
“Exactly,” Said Adrien. “You know a lot”

“Not everything, but the basics” Corrected Kagami. “The only thing I’m a pro its fencing and we both know that”

“Yeah right,” Said Adrien looking up at the screen hanging on the roof of the stadium, showing the fans of Japan cheering. “Look you could have colored your face white and have a red spot in the middle.”

“I wanted to put red lip gloss before, but I didn’t want to tag Japan everywhere on your face”

“I kind of wouldn’t mind,” Adrien said while rubbing the back of his neck.

“Shall we go in the break to a food shop get something to eat?” Questioned the blue haired girl.

“We could go now, there must be then a lot of people standing behind the stores, now there won’t be a lot”

“If you don’t mind missing the last minutes, it’s fine then” Kagami agreed on her boyfriend’s suggestion and stood up along with him and passed in front of the sitting people to get to the stairs to walk the corridor up.

 

 

After 90 minutes the match entered into the injury time and the results were on 0-0.

“How long do prolongations usually take?” Asked Kagami looking at Adrien finishing to eat his hot dog.

“A half-hour” The blonde responded. “A quarter hour for each”

“Seems like it’s going to be that way,” Kagami said taking a sip from a water bottle, she took from between her feet from the ground.

“They got three minutes injury time to play. Maybe one of the teams will score”

“Yeah France will”

“No Kagami,” Said Adrien. “It sure will be Japan. They have been playing very good this full match.

“I don’t have a good feeling,” Said Kagami and Adrien placed his arm behind his girlfriend.

“Come don’t be sad, look number four is running towards the goal” Showed Adrien. “I bet he’s going to score”

The soccer player kicked the ball, which flew towards the corner of the top from the goal, causing all fans to get up, just to see the ball hit the edge of the goal and fly out of the field.

“Or not,” Said Adrien and sat down with Kagami again. All the cheering fans got louder by chanting and singing for their teams. The goalkeeper shout the ball far away over the field, after that a player of the French federation caught it by header it with the head and passed it to another teammate, which ran near to the side of the line, where the field ends running with two Japanese soccer players following him.

The sector, where Kagami and Adrien sat along with the biggest part of the French fans got up from the chair seeing the player run with the ball. A third Japanese player appeared in front of the French player and before he could get the ball off the Frenchman’s legs, he shouted the ball to the penalty area, where two players from France stood along with four from Japan, including a fifth one running into the area. A Frenchman stood in the middle of the penalty area with two Japanese players around him and the left standing Japanese player kicked the ball away from the goal back to the other players. The second player of France managed to get the ball and dribbled away with it, while two Japanese players were going behind him. The Frenchman passed to the edge, where a teammate of his team stood, then he shouts to the front, where only one Frenchman stood with two Japanese players and the keeper. The Frenchman moved a few meters back, then jumped up backward in the air to shout the ball, which came to his direction towards the goalkeeper, which reacted too late letting the ball pass first into the goal, giving the European country a point.

“Goal!” Screamed Adrien along with the other French fans celebrating their first goal. Kagami observed Adrien excitedly celebrating the goal of his national team, leaving Kagami sad.

“Griezmann, Griezmann, Griezmann, Griezmann, Griezmann!” Shouted the fans of the French federation, observing the scorer dancing and receiving manly hugs from its teammates.

“Woohoo!” Shouted Adrien getting hit on his back by another Frenchman, which gave the boy a thumb up. After the players spread all around the place for the kick-off, the Japanese forward players on the middle of the field had the ball and the referee whistled for the game to begin, where the second player of Japan gets the ball and start to run towards the French goal along with his teammate, but it didn’t work out, because the referee whistled three times to finish the match, making the whole audience cheer loudly after knowing the new champions of the world.

“We won! We won!” Shouted Adrien happily. The other fans behind Adrien pulled Adrien to them, wanting him to join them and he sang together with the younger fans.

Kagami observed Adrien having fun with the other guys, then picked up her phone writing a message to him, then clicked on sent and waited to see, if it was delivered. Kagami picked up her bottle and the bit of trash the both had made and left the seats making her way up on the stairs.

 

 

After a quarter hour, the staff was spreading the first place medals to the French national team players on the podium. After the last player had received his medal, another staff in a dress suit took the trophy and handed it to the goalkeeper, which was the captain of the team and he lifted it up, yelling around with his teammates and around them confetti flew up in the air from small devices, that release them with a timer.

Adrien was filming the scene with his phone, then looked at the empty seat next to him, where Kagami sat before and furrowed his eyebrows.

“Did she really leave before?” Asked Adrien himself and stopped the recording to see an unread message, then he opened it and saw, that it was from Kagami.

“ _I left the stadium._ _Have fun with the others”_ _Stood in Kagami’s message._

“I’m such an idiot,” Said Adrien to himself and ran the stairs of the stadium up. On the corridor to the exit, he passed by a few fans from the teams, which were leaving too. At the outside, he ran a road up, where most fans of Japan were walking.

“Kagami? Kagami?” Called Adrien at the people he passed by, hoping he would find her quick. “Kagami where are you?” Called Adrien around at the fans, but none of them seemed to be her. At a zebra crossing a few people dressed in blue were standing and behind them stood a shorter woman with a bob cut waiting for the traffic lights for the pedestrians to turn green.

“There you are!” Called Adrien grabbing the girl from behind, then he got slapped on his face. “Ouch!”

“Don’t touch me!” Shouted the girl turning around, then she looked shocked as she recognized him. “Adrien Agreste?” Asked the girl, whose shirt wasn’t the blue one from Japan, but the one from France.

“You’re here too, Mireille?” Asked Adrien surprised.

“Yeah, I won tickets for this match on a competition” Responded Mireille. “Why?”

“I was looking for Kagami and thought it was you. I’m sorry about this”

“I haven’t seen her, sorry” Responded Mireille and Adrien nodded.

“Okay thank you” Said Adrien running the side of the stadium down looking for her. Adrien approached another open exit, where dozens of fans from both teams were leaving in groups the stadium. Adrien saw Kagami leaned on a ticket cabin observing the fans of France celebrating their win.

“Kagami!” Called Adrien making his way to the girl, then she heard him and saw him walking in her direction. “Why didn’t you tell me anything?” Asked Adrien. “I was worried about you,” Said Adrien making Kagami blush behind her drawn flags on the cheeks.

“You’re alright?” Asked Adrien and Kagami placed her hands behind Adrien’s neck, going on her tip from her shoes to kiss him on the lips, making him blush. The fans around them witnessed it and applauded at the two, which later stopped and shared a hug.

“Both of our fan clubs did like, what they saw” Mentioned Adrien looking at them along with the short girl.

“The highlight of this night wasn’t only France becoming world champion,” Kagami said jokingly.

“Being here together with you this evening was one of my favorite highlights too.” Said Adrien making Kagami go on her tiptoes again to rib her nose on his.

“Mines too, Adri” Admitted Kagami pressing her lips on his for a kiss, then Adrien deepened it and placed his arms around Kagami’s while she held her hands behind his head petting it.

One fan from the Japanese soccer team pictured the two in their act and wrote down on the picture his text to it.

“As long as we can get along with each other, it doesn’t matter who won” The boy captioned the picture with it and posted it on the social media for everyone to see.

**Author's Note:**

> I could finish this today only, because yesterday I went for the first time to a soccer match on a stadium and thought on writing this after the game, to have more or less an idea how to write the fans scene. But the fic was friendlier, cause yesterday at the match I was most of the people were kinda yelling and insulting around like crazy after every foul that happened :D


End file.
